gauntsghostspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Pact
The 'Blood Pact '''are the personal shock troops of Archon Urlock Gaur, and the chosen elite of the Chaos forces within the Sabbat Worlds. Reports of their presence first became widespread around the time of the battle for Phantine, with rumours of scarred men in blood dyed uniforms wearing iron grotesks with a fearsome fighting ability. They were encountered first-hand by the Tanith First, Phantine Skyborne and Urdeshi during the assault on Cirenholm, and would earn a reputation as a well drilled but fanatic unit. They consider the Tanith, whom they have fought on numerous occasions, to be their nemesis. Founding & Origins The Blood Pact were created by Gaur as his means of becoming the Archon Warlord of the Sabbat Worlds. They were based on the Imperial Guard structure, and boasted some of the finest Chaos soldiers in the Segmentum. It was on the grounds of their effectiveness that Gaur earned his command. Rituals & Traditions Apparel ''To be added Ritual Scarring Ritual scarification is commonplace amongst the troopers of the Blood Pact; Ibram Gaunt's testimony indicates that hand scars are considered the most significant. According to Gaunt, new inductees into the Blood Pact confirm their allegiance by slicing open the palms of their hands along the edges of the Archon's armour to solemnize the pact. Actions Phantine On Phantine the Blood Pact were first encoutnered by the Tanith First and Only. They showed themselves to be a resourcefull and cunning foe, luring the regiments that were assualting their fortified mountaintop cities into several ambushes which left hundreds dead. The Blood Pact turned what was supposed to be a hard fought victory into grueling bloodbath on Phantine as they showed that the forces of Chaos too can field forces that are capable of acting as efficient soldiers, not the mindless fanatics that the Imperial tacticians had presumed them to be. Aexe Cardinal To be added Herodor To be added Ancreon Sextus To be added Jago When the Tanith First were ordered to hold the Crusade flank on the desert world of Jago, they occupied the ancient mountain fortress of Hinzerhaus. Almost immediately, they were besieged by a vast host of Blood Pact soldiery and fought desperately to hold them off. During the action, members of the Pact managed to kidnap Colonel-Commissar Gaunt, and dragged him off to an interrogation camp deep in the badlands. Eventually, the siege was broken and the Archenemy forces annihilated by a massed assault into their rear by Imperial relief elements, including armour from the Cadogus 52nd. Simultaneously, Eszrah ap Niht and Oan Mkoll destroyed the interrogation camp and rescued their Commissar. Balhaut A Blood Pact insertion team was deployed to Balhaut under the command of Eyl Damogaur. Their mission was to assassinate Mabbon Etogaur, a high-ranking former Blood Pact officer who had defected to the Sons of Sek (a rival faction within the Archon's forces established by his lieutenant Anakawar Sek with the intention of launching a coup against Gaur) and then been captured by the Imperium, before Mabbon could reveal critical information to the Imperial forces. The insertion team came close to achieving their goal, but were ultimately thwarted by the efforts of Ibram Gaunt, the Tanith First and Only and the interference of Handro Rime, an agent of Sek posing as an Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus to infiltrate Imperial Command. Category:Formations Category:Archenemy